<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jackie Doesn't Leave Before Getting An Answer by springsteenicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341018">Jackie Doesn't Leave Before Getting An Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious'>springsteenicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie stays in Point Place and waits for an answer to her ultimatum. At long last, Hyde gives her one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jackie Doesn't Leave Before Getting An Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were too bright. Not even Hyde's sunglasses helped. He was mostly laying down on the couch in the Formans' living room. Forman was seated more normally next to him. Red had just left the room. </p>
<p>Hyde checked his watch. "Well, it's almost noon. Guess I gotta go talk to Jackie."</p>
<p>"What are you gonna tell her?" Forman asked. </p>
<p>"I don't know, man. I'm thinking about letting the El Camino make the final decision. If it pulls to the left, marriage, pulls to the right, nudie bar," Hyde said. </p>
<p>Forman didn't appreciate his joke. "So you haven't decided?" </p>
<p>"No, I've decided," Hyde said. "She's gonna kick me for waiting till the last second. I'll come back with some bruises."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and you'll deserve it," Forman said. </p>
<p>Hyde gave him a look. Slowly, he stood up. "Getting drunk last night was a bad idea." </p>
<p>"No, I really needed it," Forman said. "Good luck with Jackie." </p>
<p>Hyde saluted him and walked out the door. He walked over to Donna's, where Jackie had said she would be. When Hyde knocked on the door, Donna let him in. </p>
<p>"She thinks you're gonna say no," Donna greeted him. </p>
<p>"What do you think I'm gonna say?" Hyde asked. </p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't know," Donna said. "She's in my room." </p>
<p>Hyde nodded and went up to Donna's room. He knocked on the closed door. </p>
<p>"Come in," Jackie's voice said through the door. </p>
<p>Hyde entered the room. Jackie was seated on Donna's bed. She looked nervous. Her eyes were slightly red, like she'd been crying. Dammit, he hated being the reason she cried. </p>
<p>"Steven," Jackie said. "Are you giving me your answer?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. And, uh, I'm sorry for waiting till the last second. That wasn't cool," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"No, it wasn't," Jackie said. She stood up and stepped closer to him. "So?" </p>
<p>"Yes. I'll marry you," Hyde said. </p>
<p>Jackie smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. </p>
<p>"What's wrong? I know that fake smile," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"It's just… I don't want to force you into marriage. I don't want you to be unhappy with me. I don't want to be in a loveless marriage," Jackie said. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes. Hyde put his hands on her arms. </p>
<p>"Hey, you're not forcing me into anything. If I thought I wasn't going to be happy with you, I would've said no. Jackie, I love you. You're the only chick I wanna be with," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"Really?" Jackie asked, looking up at him through wet eyelashes. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I had a lot of time to think and I know what I want. And what I want is you. For the rest of our lives," Hyde said. </p>
<p>Jackie smiled, for real this time. "I want that too. I really thought you were going to say no. I thought about leaving before you gave me an answer, but my mom has the car so I couldn't leave." </p>
<p>"I'm glad you didn't leave," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"Me too," Jackie said. </p>
<p>She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, pouring all his love and devotion for her into the kiss. </p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you not to make out in my room? God!" Donna said. "Wait, if you're Frenching… Oh my God! You said yes!" </p>
<p>Hyde and Jackie turned to look at Donna. She was beaming. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I said yes," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"I really didn't think you would say yes! This is awesome! Now I'm less mad about Eric leaving!" Donna said. </p>
<p>"Do you think I should do the real proposal before he leaves?" Hyde asked. </p>
<p>"You're doing a real proposal?" Jackie asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. I can't let you propose to me. I gotta go get a ring. It's gonna be a cheap ring,  I hope you're alright with that," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"I don't care, I'm just happy to get a real proposal!" Jackie squealed, wrapping her arms around Hyde's waist. </p>
<p>"I think Eric would want to be here for you proposing to Jackie. It'll be a nice sendoff," Donna said. "Can I help you pick out a ring?" </p>
<p>"Why not?" Hyde said. </p>
<p>"I'll see you later, then. I have to call the station in Chicago and tell them I'm not taking the job," Jackie said. </p>
<p>"Okay. See you later," Hyde said. He kissed her goodbye, then left with Donna. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Donna chewed the corner of her fingernail as Hyde turned off his turn signal. Since she'd found out Hyde had said yes fifteen minutes ago, she'd been dying to ask him a question. "Why'd you say yes?" </p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I say yes?" Hyde countered, keeping his eyes focused on the road. </p>
<p>"You hate commitment. I also didn't think you actually loved Jackie, 'cause you always deny it when it comes up," Donna said. </p>
<p>"That's 'cause my feelings are private, <i>Donna.</i>" Hyde was quiet for a moment. "I said yes because I know I'm gonna love Jackie 'till I'm dead. She's certain she wants to spend the rest of her life with me, so I'll give that to her." </p>
<p>This was the most open Hyde had ever been about his feelings for Jackie. Donna wasn't sure if it was his hangover talking or if Hyde had just gone crazy.</p>
<p>"But marriage isn't a guarantee. My parents split," Donna said. </p>
<p>"Believe me, I know. My parents did too. But I think Jackie and I could actually make it work," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"I hope you do." Donna meant that sincerely. She and Eric hadn't even made it to the wedding. She hoped that Hyde and Jackie could make each other happy for years to come. </p>
<p>Hyde parked the car in the closest space to the jewelry store, then got out. Donna followed and he held the door open for her. Inside, jewelry sparkled from the many glass cases around the store. Donna walked around, looking at necklaces, earrings, bracelets and… <i>rings.</i></p>
<p>Hyde stood beside her and they peered into the case of rings. There were normal rings, promise rings, man rings and engagement rings. </p>
<p>"So, what's the budget look like?" Donna asked. </p>
<p>"Not enough to get Jackie a ring she'll really like," Hyde said. "But that's what she gets for making me commit." </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hyde left the jewelry store with a ring box in his pocket and a much lighter wallet. Jackie would have to live with the medium sized diamond he'd selected. Maybe one day he could get her a better one. Or maybe she'd like this one. Only one way to find out. </p>
<p>Hyde pulled the El Camino over to an empty parking lot and parked. Donna looked at him. "What are we doing?"</p>
<p>Hyde turned to face her. "I just realized I don't know how I'm gonna propose to Jackie." </p>
<p>"Well, when Eric proposed, he took me to the water tower in the snow and offered me half a chocolate bar first," Donna said. </p>
<p>"I'm not Forman." No way was Hyde proposing to Jackie on the water tower. The side of it had graffiti that said 'Michael+Jackie.' Speaking of which, he had to paint something over that now that he was getting engaged to Jackie. </p>
<p>Donna tapped her finger against her chin. Then her eyes lit up. "I know exactly what you should do!" </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hyde sat in one of the chairs on the porch, waiting for Jackie. The ring box was heavy in his pocket, but what it would bring in the future lightened his heart. He knew Jackie would say yes- she was the one who asked him to do this after all- but he was still nervous. His plan required him to admit his feelings in front of several people, a prospect he hated. </p>
<p>But he was doing it for Jackie. </p>
<p>Who was now skipping into the driveway, smiling when she caught sight of him. He stood up from the chair and met her in the middle of the driveway. </p>
<p>"Hey," she said. </p>
<p>"Hey," he repeated. </p>
<p>Hyde took Jackie's hands in his own. She squeezed his hands once, letting him know she had no intention of leaving. Part of him wanted to forgo the plan and propose to her right here, but Donna hadn't planned it out just for him to not go through with it. </p>
<p>"So…" Jackie said, "When are you proposing?" </p>
<p>"Impatient, are we?" Hyde teased. "I'm getting to the proposal." </p>
<p>"When you say 'getting to' does that mean soon or in a few weeks?" Jackie asked. </p>
<p>"Soon. Since getting married means we're sharing our future, I thought I'd revisit a few moments from our past," Hyde said. </p>
<p>Jackie tilted her head slightly, intrigued. </p>
<p>"This spot is where Kelso first saw us making out and smashed into the glass sliding door. Just a few feet away is where you told me you were going to be monogamous for your college trip with Donna and I said-"</p>
<p>"Good to know," Jackie interrupted, finishing his sentence. </p>
<p>"Exactly. And if you look past the hedges, you can kind of see into Donna's room, where I told you I loved you for the first time. And where we made out on her bed a bunch of times," Hyde continued. "And right over here is where we got back together that summer." </p>
<p>Jackie smiled. Hyde led her into the kitchen. </p>
<p>"This is where Forman told me I seemed happy with you. That was just a few weeks ago. And he's right, I am happy with you." Hyde gave Jackie a thin smile.</p>
<p>"I'm happy with you too, Steven," Jackie said. </p>
<p>Hyde smiled a little wider and led her over to the basement stairs. They walked down together and stopped just behind the couch. The basement was empty, as planned. </p>
<p>"Most of our past is in this basement. Our first make out, our first time making love, our first time sleeping in the same bed. This is where I first called you my girlfriend." Hyde looked around. "We also had a lot of fights down here. And a breakup. But we've had more good memories than bad." </p>
<p>Hyde walked over to the basement door and knocked, signaling Donna to start the plan. Hyde walked back over to Jackie as Donna and Forman entered the basement. </p>
<p>"This is where Donna and Forman caught us making out for the first time," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"I haven't been the same since that unholy incident," Forman said. Hyde glared at him as Kelso entered. </p>
<p>"This is where Kelso tried to fight me when he found out we were together. It's also where Kelso made us godparents to his daughter," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"That's all true. I don't know why we're talking about it, 'cause Donna wouldn't tell me anything," Kelso said. Donna punched his shoulder to shut him up. Fez entered the basement next. </p>
<p>"This is where Fez tried to spy on us a lot. And, a few weeks ago, where he helped us get back together," Hyde continued. </p>
<p>"You made it so hard to spy on you! There are no good hiding spots in your room," Fez complained. </p>
<p>Hyde turned away from his friends to face Jackie. She was crying silently. "This basement is where I fell in love with you. It's where I'll keep falling in love with you every day." He got down on one knee and withdrew the ring box from his pocket. "Jackie, you're the only chick for me. Will you marry me?" </p>
<p>Jackie let out a loud shriek. "Yes, Steven, yes!" </p>
<p>Hyde slid the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. Their friends cheered, but Hyde barely noticed. He was focused on Jackie. The push and pull of her lips on his own, the taste of salt from her tears. They parted after a moment, but stayed close together. </p>
<p>Jackie looked at the ring. "Steven, this ring is beautiful." </p>
<p>"I thought you were gonna hate it!" Donna said. </p>
<p>"Yeah, me too. This was the best thing I could afford," Hyde said.</p>
<p>"Well, I love it. And I love you," Jackie said. She pecked his lips. </p>
<p>Forman walked over. "Hyde, I had no idea you were so good with words. 'It's where I'll keep falling in love with you every day.' You really do have feelings!"</p>
<p>"You're lucky you're going to Africa in a few days," Hyde said. </p>
<p>"Man, I still have no idea why we had to wait outside and then talk about me making you guys godparents," Kelso said. </p>
<p>"Steven was bringing up memories of our past before we agreed to share a future, you idiot!" Jackie said. </p>
<p>"Use smaller words, Jackie!" Kelso said. "I still don't understand!" </p>
<p>"I will explain it to you later, Kelso. For now, enjoy the fact that your friends are happy!" Fez said. "Hyde and Jackie are getting married while Eric ditches Donna for a year to go to Africa!" </p>
<p>Donna punched Fez on the arm. "Shut up!" </p>
<p>"All I did was tell the truth!" Fez protested. </p>
<p>"Jackie, wanna get out of here?" Hyde asked. </p>
<p>"Definitely," Jackie said. </p>
<p>"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Hyde took Jackie's hand and they left the basement together. They got in the El Camino and drove to the place they'd gone on their very first date, on Veteran's Day. </p>
<p>They got out and sat in the flatbed, on the flannel blankets Hyde always kept in the car. Jackie stared at her new engagement ring, sparkling in the moonlight. Hyde put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. </p>
<p>"Did you mean what you said in the basement? That you'll keep falling in love with me every day?" Jackie asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I meant every word I said, grasshopper." </p>
<p>Jackie gasped and kissed him passionately. Hyde kissed her back, sliding his hands down her back and pulling her closer. </p>
<p>They wouldn't be able to get married for a year, since Forman would be in Africa, but it would be well worth the wait. They had a future together, something Hyde had wanted for a long time. </p>
<p>It wouldn't be an easy road, he knew that. But he and Jackie would get through whatever came their way. Best of all, they would do it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for my <a href="https://springsteenicious.tumblr.com/post/627434245094293504/i-have-22-unfinished-drafts-of-t70s-fics-so-send">numbered draft game</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>